


Bonding Time

by Bookworm92



Series: Angel Inheritance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm92/pseuds/Bookworm92
Summary: Sirius drops by Godric's Hallow for a late night visit, only to find James sleeping on the couch with little Harry wide awake playing at his feet. What's a godfather to do? Sneak him out of the house of course! But while Sirius and Harry have fun Lily finds the sleeping James, a missing Harry and all hell breaks loose!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Angel Inheritance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058279
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Bonding Time

Sirius pulled up to the house in Godric's Hollow that not many would even realize was there. Cutting the engine off on the motorcycle, Sirius walked up to the quante little house. Opening the door he couldn't help but smile at the scene that greeted him. James lightly snoring slumped on the couch with Harry wide awake playing quietly at his feet. Shutting the door as softly as he could, Sirius lightly padded into the living room.Hearing the light footsteps footsteps Harry looked up, his green eyes lighting up in pure childish joy.

"Unc' Pa'foo!" Harry squealed in delight. Laughing at the joy his late night visit brought to the one year old, Sirius swung Harry up in his arms with a playful grin. Raising a finger to his lips, Harry giggled. If Sirius told him to keep quiet then he was going to like what ever happened. Wiggling out of his leather jacket, Sirius wrapped it around little Harry before walking back out the front door.

*HP*

Lily smiled as she walked down the stairs when she heard James light snoring before she saw the back of his messy black hair. Tip toeing around the couch she expected to see Harry snuggled to his Papa's side soundly asleep, his little fist clutching James robe's. But what she did see was James there alone, Harry no where in sight.

"James Charles Potter! Wake up right now!" She said as she slapped the back of his head, "Where's Harry?!" Jerking awake James stared at Lily in bewilderment.

"He's right…" glancing down at his feet he paled as he finally noticed the only thing there was Harry's coloring wand and book, but no Harry.

"You lost him AGAIN?! I was gone for 20 minutes for a shower and you once again lost our son! How do you lose a whole child?!" Lily ranted as she started looking under the coffee table for the missing child.

"It wasn't like that! I was watching him color and I just blinked next thing I know your there and Harry's gone!" 

*HP*

Sirius smiled as he heard Harry coo at a firefly that landed on his hand. Sitting on the roof they were oblivious to the storm that was brewing inside and the manhunt that was underway searching for the missing toddler. Leaning back, he adjusted Harry into one arm as he used the other to cushion his head. He chuckled as he heard Harry gasp with obvious glee and his chubby finger pointed at the 'ars.

"Good job Prongslet! Those are the stars. You see that one?" He pointed towards his own start, with Harry's curious eyes following his finger, "That's the brightest star in the sky. It's called Sirius."

"Ir'is? Oo Ir'is!" Laughing in delight he held little Harry closer.

"That's right I'm Sirius too. You know what that means? Even if you can't see me I'll always be watching over you." 

"Ove oo Pa'foo" He yawned as he snuggled further into Sirius' side, a hand sneaking out of the jacket. 

"I love you too, my little Prongslet." Sirius whispered as he kissed Harry's forehead.

*HP*

Opening the front door as quietly as he could, Sirius instantly regreted it. His eyes widened at the devistation that was known as the living room. Slipping inside, he quietly shut it as he took in the house. It looked like a battlefield, a picture was barely hanging on the wall. The couch James was sleeping on was flipped, the coffee table knocked to the side. 

"James Potter if my son isn't found within the next five minutes I'll chop your balls off and owl them to Severus to use in his potions!" Sirius grinned and honestly thought about waiting outside for six minutes knowing that Lily would make good on her threat.

" Calm down Lily, I got Harry right here." He whisper shouted as he covered Harry's ear. Hearing the sound of running feet from over head, he could help but grin on amusement.

"Oh thank Merlin, I was so worried!" He heard Lily shout as she came down the stairs with her wild firey red hair. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she had to press a hand to her mouth to hide the smile that took over her face. 

"He fell asleep while we was up on the roof watching fireflies and looking at the stars." He explained with a crooked smile.

"Well at least he's safe. Though if you ever scare me like that again Sirius Black it will be your bits used for potions ingredients. Go on and take him up to bed, it's midnight by the way." Chuckling Sirius nodded with a wince and headed up the stairs. Passing James on the way to Harry's room, he had to bite his lip. Poor James glared daggers at him, his neon pink hair flashing while the skirt of his maids outfit road up. Lily was one vindictive woman.

As he laid Harry down in his crib, Sirius smiled as he thought over the past year. Kissing his forehead one last time, Sirius smiled as he slowt backed out of the room. Pausing at the doorframe Sirius glanced back at his sleeping form.

"Happy Halloween, Prongslet." Closing the door softly, he couldn't help but think that all was right in his tiny world. With three brother's and one sister, even with the war going on he still had a slice of paradise. 

Later he would wish he could have stopped time at this very moment, if only he would have known the horrors that awaited his paradise not even twenty-four hours later.


End file.
